


A friend in need is a friend indeed

by theflowerqueenrose



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Gaming, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, levi is top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose
Summary: Nothing is able to do the trick for you. Nothing but your favorite demon, Leviathan.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 364





	A friend in need is a friend indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angenou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angenou/gifts).



> This may be a bit ooc, but as soon as I got this idea I HAD to write it.

It had been a long day and all you wanted was to relax along with your favourite demon in the whole Devildom. You though about it all day long. It was the only thing which had kept you going. The only thing keeping you from losing it throughout the day. Before walking home you excitedly texted him: 

"Can I come see you when I get home? (≧▽≦)" 

Keeping your d.d.d in hand ready to reply at any second, you awaited his reply. After a few moments, which seemed to you like agonizing hours, you felt it buzz in your hand. Opening it up with excitement you were greeted by disappointment:

"I'm helping some buddies beat a boss, maybe later."

Defeated, you put your d.d.d back into your pocket and walk home pouting. Beelzebub, who was walking you home asked why you were upset and offered to share his snacks with you. It warmed up your broken heart. Not wanting to worry Beel, you brushed it off, telling him that you're just tired. 

"Belphie gets blue when he's tired too", he nodded. 

As soon as you got home you locked yourself into your room. If it wasn't Levi, you didn't want to see anyone. It wasn't worth the hassle. Tired as you were, you still managed to get out of your uniform and change into something more comfortable. You chose a spaghetti strap top and a short skirt, just in case Levi would finish the game sooner than expected and text you to come see him. 

Ugh, you were pathetic. Waiting for him like that... But you just couldn't help it. You became too hooked up on this demon's attention. One could even say you envied his gaming buddies. Levi was yours.

As you laid on your bed thoughts came rushing through your head. He is yours. Or rather you are his. Yeah, he needed to take care of you. Real good care of you... 

The panties you were wearing found their way to the floor as one of your hands took their place. The thought of him was enough to get you instantly wet. You needed him in each and every way possible. Other times you might've been alright with you taking care of him. Taking the lead and making sure he feels good. But in that moment? You were being needy. All you wanted was for him to take care of you. To play with you. To have his way with you. This time you didn't want to role-play. You wanted him to say your name. To tell you exactly how badly he wanted you. To have you in every way... 

You took out your d.d.d and shamelessly searched for the pictures you took of Levi while he was changing one time. He didn't know about them. They were your dirty little secret. You used them to make yourself feel good when he was not around.

Usually, this would've been the moment of release. However, you couldn't bring yourself over the edge. Your hands weren't enough. You couldn't do this by yourself. 

With messy hair and a pride which you swallowed whole, you got up and made your way to your demon's room. You knocked three times.

"Hey, Levi. It's me. Can I come in?" 

He quit asking you about the password long ago. Instead, he muttered a "Come in." as shooting sounds could be heard through the door. 

He was indeed playing one of his games. Rather playing a stupid game instead of playing with you... The door closed behind you and you locked it. Levi didn't even realize as he was too caught up on the game. 

You walked closer and stood in silence for a few moments, searching for the words to say and gathering up the courage to say it. His headphones were hanging around his neck instead of on his ears, but even so the sounds were quite loud and you knew you had to speak up if you wanted him to hear you.

"I told you I can't spend time with you right now, y/n. These losers can't beat the boss without me.", he chuckled while mocking his buddies. 

This was the final straw for you and you let go of whatever dignity you had left.

"I fucking need you, Leviathan!", you knew you caught his attention by using his full name. 

"I kept thinking about you all day long. I couldn't wait to come home and be with you. I want you so badly you have no idea... I can't do this by myself... Even though I wanted to... It's not enough..."

"What are you trying to say? What's not enough?", he genuinely asked not understanding where you were going with that.

"My hands are not enough... Any toy I'd use is not enough. I want you. No, I need you! Only you are able to satisfy me. Only you can make me feel good... So please, Levi... Please, please, please...", you took a break in which you looked at the floor before lifting your head even though your cheeks were burnings, "Fuck me... I'm begging you..." 

A light blush covered his whole face, but when he opened his mouth, the cockiest most confident voice you ever heard escaped from your demon's mouth:

"Well, guys, you heard her. I'd stay and kick this monster's ass for you, but my talents are needed elsewhere. Guess that's my cue to leave." 

His headset was on... All of his friends heard you beg like that for him...

He closed the game window, sat his headphones on the desk and turned around in his chair to face you. 

"So, babe, why don't you come over here and let me take care of you?" 

Like a month to a flame, you follow his order and sat on his lap. You were going commando as you abandoned your panties back into your room. 

"You're not wearing anything underneath?", he laughed as if he was mocking you.

"After I realized I can't make myself cum, I came straight here...", you confessed looking down.

"You struggled badly?", he lifted your chin with his index finger.

You nodded.

"I used your pictures to help, but it wasn't enough... I didn't want to bother y-", you were cut off.

"Wait. Say that again. You touched yourself looking at my pictures!?", that was the moment in which his voice cracked from the shock.

"Yeah... I do that quite a lot", all the shame you had left exited your body and you were just speaking everything that was on your mind. 

He smirked as if he found out his favourite idol group was going to give him a private performance. The demon began to kiss your neck with a passion you didn't think he was capable of. It felt like he wanted to devour you.

"I didn't want to bother you, but... I couldn't stand it..." 

He bit your neck and licked the mark afterwards, but he ceased any action when he heard your words.

"You couldn't stand what?", as if deep in thought he brought his index finger to his chin.

"It was eating me alive that you were giving them your attention. I know they're your friends and all, but I... I envied them." 

In that moment your lips were met by his, pulling you into deep sloppy kiss. His tongue explored your whole mouth as your juices where dripping onto his pants. However, Levi didn't seem bothered one bit. You moaned into his mouth as he was deepening the kiss even further.

You, his favorite being in the world craved him so badly you envied his friends for stealing him away. You begged for his affection, wanting him oh so much you couldn't even make yourself cum. Even better, in order to boost your potential for a critical, you used pictures of him. It was pushing Levi over the edge. He was so full of himself, so proud, so lustful, so hungry for you, so greedy that he changed into his demon form without realizing. 

Unconsciously his tail was wrapped around your waist. However his tail was long enough to reach your core too. So he used his tail to rub your sensitive swollen nub and he pulled your top down, without taking it off, in order to expose your breasts and play with them, licking them, sucking them, flicking your nipples. Levi knew exactly where and how to touch you in order to drive you mad.

You were moaning his name. Over and over as if it was the only word you knew. 

"Please, Levi... Please give it to me."

"Give you what, babe? You'll have to speak up if you want me to understand.", he mocked you which only made you wetter and needier. 

"Your cock. Give it to me. Please fuck my brains out!", you begged pathetically while grinding on his lap.

"Now that's what I like to hear", he licked his lips.

Soon his pants and boxers were dropped to the floor as he revealed his member. Just looking at him got you drooling. 

When he entered you it felt like pure bliss. His tail was still rubbing your sensitive spot as you were riding him and the demon didn't stop playing with your boobs either. The stimulation was overwhelming and you couldn't keep quiet for the life of you. His name left your lips again and again. 

"Fuck, Leviathan! Ah, Levi, you're fucking me so good!", you cried in ecstasy.

"I think you can do more than that", he said through heavy breaths, "Let them know who you belong to, let them know who makes you feel so good~" 

"I'm yours Levi. I'm fucking yours!" 

"That's right, y/n. You're my little slut~" 

Just hearing him say those words sent you over the edge. Giving in to the pleasure you screamed his name so loud the whole house could hear you. Truth be told, you couldn't care less. As you twitched and tightened your walls around him, Levi reached climax as well filling you up with his seed. 

He didn't tell you that, but he 'accidentally' forgot to turn off his headset. His whole team heard how great he is in bed. He wanted them to be jealous. He knew they were all sad and lonely. After all, it wasn't fair for him to have all the fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Tumblr account. @onemistresstorulethemall  
> I posted playlists for five of the boys including our baby Levi. One of the songs in his playlist inspired me to write this. Feel free to check it out!


End file.
